Sudden Feelings
by CameronBoyce19
Summary: Audrey is back to charm Ben, which makes Mal believe that he cheated on her. Luckily for her Carlos is there. He's always had feelings for the purple haired daughter of Maleficent, but dating is forbidden on the Isle, so he had to hide them from her. Now that they are at Auradon, will Carlos admit his feelings for her and finally get his girl? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Mal ran in her room closing the door and slamming her back onto it, sliding down on the floor as tears began to fall, breathing heavily and her anger rising within her.

She and Ben just got into an argument, again. That was the worst fight they've ever had. They've had a lot of arguments lately, but this was on a whole other level.

"I can't believe it!" She screamed, full of anger and pain.

Her 3 best friends started knocking on the door. The purple haired daughter of Maleficent could hear her friends worried voices, but she just wanted to be alone.

"Mal, come on! Open the door! He isn't worth it! " Evie said, pleading with her friend to open the door.

"Leave me alone!" She spat back at everyone, annoyed and sad at the same time.

"Guys, let me talk with her. You can go. " Carlos De Vil told them. "I know how to help her."

"Mal, please open the door. It's me, Carlos, your best friend. Please, talk to us. I can help you. I understand you are sad, but we can deal with this. Please open the door, for me?"

She opened the door slowly, afraid, then she jumped in his arms immediately, crying. Seeing her cry hurt him more than usual. She rarely cried, but it hurt him more now than when she did it in the past. The white with black haired son of Cruella De Vil hugged her, trying to feel her pain, so he could help her even more.

He's always had feelings for her, but couldn't tell her when they were living on the Isle because Maleficent believed that love is weak and engraved that into her daughters head just like Cruella De Vil did the same thing to her son about dogs killing boys who don't behave.

Because of that, arguably Mal and Carlos have the worst parents out of their group. Evil Queen always cared about Beauty and also engraved that into her daughter, Evie, while Jafar taught his son, Jay, to steal stuff.

Not only did Cruella use her son's fear of dogs to control him, but the boy was also her servant. Fluffing her fur coat-which she called the "love of her life," while her car was named, "her baby,"-and anything else she asks him to do, which is why he was so eager to leave the Isle to attend Auradon Prep. He slept in her fur closet on the floor, which has bear traps all around him, so he had to be careful and she basically calls him a failure. He knew that she loved her fur coats more than him, but hates to think about it. All he wanted in life was to have friends, a better life and love someone else, who would love him back.

Maleficent never really loved her daughter, Mal. All the evil/dark fairy cared about was getting off the Isle of the lost, but it had a barrier around it to keep the villains in and the barrier didn't let any magic in either.

The streets were filled with stealing, graffiti and people in poverty who ate rotten foods-nothing like Auradon where people are nice, with only maybe one exception being Audrey, daughter of Aurora/sleeping beauty. Maybe more than that-and the fact that the villains kids are raised evil, being taught how to steel, cheat, be disrespectful, etc.

The villains-like Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, Jafar and the Evil Queen-desperately wanted off the Isle, so they could rule the world and teach Auradon a lesson. They hated that King Beast and Belle banished them to the Isle after some of them were brought back from the dead.

King Beast and Belle's son, Ben-the prince/future king of Auradon-was originally dating Audrey-a self centered princess who hates Mal because she believes that the purple haired girl has taken her Ben away from her, aside from the fact that Maleficent put Aurora/Sleeping Beauty, Audrey's mother, under a curse which made her sleep for a long time.

Everything seemed perfect for Mal. She was happy, had great friends, but most of all, she was away from her mother.

Mal entered her room and closed the door, then sat next to Carlos while he calmed her down. "Thank you, Carlos. You always understand me. I owe you." she said softly rubbing against his neck.

He blushed and said, "Don't worry. He was a jerk if he did that. Ben dosen't deserve you. I'll take care of him tomorrow. I'm gonna protect you. " He said, confidently, which is a huge change since he was terrified of things when he first got to the school-dogs, the statue of the man/beast that was interchangeable, angering his mother-but now he didn't have to worry anymore.

"Oh my god, don't do anything bad to him. He's a king! " Mal laughed and punched his arm jokingly.

"I would love to beat him up, but I won't. Don't worry. Now here, I brought some strawberries from the table earlier. " He showed her the little plastic box he had filled with strawberries. She smiled and took 3 in her hands.

"Oh my god. You're the best I swear" Mal said with her mouth full. He sighed and thought, _She's so cute. Wait did i just say she's cute?! Oh no i'm blushing now! Ugh.._

"Are you okay Carlos? Do you want some strawberries too? Here take some. Sorry I almost ate them all." She said, sadly with her piercing green eyes that seemed to know every emotion, fears, hopes, dreams whenever she looked into his brown eyes.

"It's fine, really! You can have them all. I just wanted one. " He smiled at her and then ate the strawberry.

They joked and played games for the next few hours, then started to get tired. Her head on his shoulder/chest. She could hear his heartbeat and soon she fell asleep listening to it.

Mal woke up, she was next to Carlos who was still sleeping peacefully. _Damn he's so cute. I'm lucky to have him. Wait, did I say he's cute? But-but i can't! Isn't he with Jane? Or maybe.. _

Carlos yawned. "What are you thinking of Mal? Is everything okay?" he asked worried.

Mal nodded and smiled back.

"I forgot I slept here. I better go. " Carlos said and sat up from the bed.

"No, no. It's fine. See you soon!" She waved at me.

"Alright, bye. I hope to see you sooner." He whispered the last part.

Carlos walked to Evie And Jay. They planned to 'take care' of Ben, who was outside looking around the castle. The crew walked to him mad, but the most angry was Carlos.

"How could you do that you little-" said Evie but stopped herself from cursing.

"Yeah! I'm gonna beat you up and get rid of that smile on your pretty face! " Jay said, almost punching him.

"Guys, I promised to Mal we're not gonna beat him up. Now, let me talk to him." Carlos spoke, glaring at the future king of Auradon.

"Look, Carlos. I'm sorry. No need to kill me, right?" Ben was nervous about the Isle boy would do. After all, his mother was a villain, so even though Carlos has changed, could he go back to his old wicked ways if he was angry enough?

"You've done enough." Carlos said, making the young future king confused.

"What did I do?" He asked, trying to figure it out.

"What did you do?! Are you insane. You broke up with her because you accused her of cheating, when she would never think of doing that to anyone."

"Well, she's acting strange lately and distant."

''I don't believe you." Carlos said, more angry then anyone has ever seen him since he's usually so calm and happy. "Mal is fine. Why doesn't she just go off with her new boyfriend?"

Carlos was confused. Mal would never cheat on him, even if he was being a jerk, so why would he believe anyone else over Mal? It didn't make any sense.

"Come on Ben, let's have a little talk together now, shall we?'' Carlos walked away with him. ''Do you feel good about what your done? Mal is better off without you, and if you even get near her, I will be there. She's mine. Got it? You don't deserve her, and you never did. I was the only one who she could trust, and chose to trust you too because she did. Now that you betrayed her, and everyone else, I don't want you near any of us. I care more about her then you ever will.''

Carlos made his way back to his friends, and glanced at him, still annoyed.

Ben remained a statue. He was so suprised of how much Carlos cared about Mal. He realized he really didn't deserve her. Carlos did and he won't get in their way anytime soon.

He didn't know why people believed that she cheated on him, but he was determined to figure it out.

**Hey everyone, I adopted this from ****MeowChhh,**** who was so nice to let me keep this story going. **

**If anyone wants to talk, I'm here for you. We are all Truthanators and we must stick together to help each other and keep our beloved Cameron's legacy alive. Just message me and I'll do my best to get back to you. **❤️** stay strong. Cam wouldn't want us to be sad. **

**I love you all, fellow Truthanators.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do Carlos? He stayed so silent!'' Evie said suprised as the boy laughed, then smiled at them. ''Told him some rules and claiming what's mine.''

Carlos looked around and saw Mal walking with Dude the dog. She seemed so much happier. He smiled even more at the sight of her and walked closer. ''Hey, you.'' she said softly. Carlos put his arm around her neck and then asked, ''Are you alright? Don't worry I took care of that jerk. Just like I promised!'' Mal laughed.

''Well damn. Seems you really did.'' she said pointing at Ben who was looking at the ground, walking back inside the school.

''Thanks again. I'm really lucky to have you, Carlos.'' She hugged him as he blushed, feeling no control over his body.

"No worries, Mal." He said, as butterflies were going crazy and felt his face get so red, he couldn't do anything anymore because he wanted to remain in her arms like this for hours.

"Carlos? Are you okay?!" Mal blushed looking at his face that was buried in the side of her neck. "Yeah. Sorry."

He tried to slowly break the hug when she stopped him. "It's fine!" She pulled me back while smiling at him.

Carlos remained silent. After a moment they burst into laughter, seeing that they are both making fun of themselves.

''Are you and Jane still together?'' Mal wanted to ask, but didn't because it's his business. _I know he's gonna say yes. Why do I even care though? Could there be a chance that I like him? _

"In case you're wondering, Jane and I broke up, but I got over it quickly because I needed to help you get over Ben. While doing that you kind of helped me. Thank you, Mal.'' Her eyes widened and just practically wanted to scream out of happiness. The purple haired former leader of the Isle was so pleased with that information, but didn't know why.

Mal tried to figure it out, but couldn't. Maybe Evie could help her."Where is Evie? I wanna talk to her about something." Mal asked, looking around.

"You know you can tell me anything. We've talked about this." Carlos replied, a little sad and turned his head.

"Carlos, it's a little personal. She's the only girl I trust. I promise I'll tell you though." He smiled.

"Alright, fine. It's probably about girl stuff anyway. I'll see you later." Mal waved goodbye and left. After running a bit, she sees the familiar blue-haired girl walking to her room.

"Evie! Evie! Wait!" She scream after her best friend as Evie looks at her and stops.

Out of breath, Mal stop aswell facing her. "I have to tell you something. Let's go to my room.'' Mal grabs her hand and ran with her till they entered her room and Mal locks it before she sits on the bed, where she and Carlos slept.

"Woah, Mal. What's so secret you had to lock the door? C'mon, tell me!" Evie says, intrigued.

"I feel different around Carlos whenever someone mentions him and Jane together."

Evie squealed. "You like him, don't you?"

Mal looked at her best friend. "I can't like Carlos. He's my best friend."

"Admit it. You like him. That's the only explanation."

"Evie, Carlos is dating Jane and I just got out of a relationship."

"You still like him."

**Hey everyone. Chapter 3 will be up soon. You can also check out my other story, "A Legend of the heart." If you have any ideas for either of my stories, then please message me on Instagram at CameronBoyce4ever19.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew it! I knew it!" Evie said in enjoyement.

"What?! You knew?!" Mal was shocked by her response. _How could she know? I just realized today! Ugh, Evie. _

The purple haired daughter of Maleficent couldn't believe that Evie knew before she did.

"Haha, Mal. After Carlos went in to help you, we all knew you guys were made for eachother. You understand his problems, and he understands yours. We will all try to get you guys together. Believe me, he doesn't like you. " Evie said.

Mal was frightened by what she just said. She didn't want to think about him rejecting her.

"What..?" She asked, scared.

"He LOVES you, Mal! You can't see it, but we can!" The room was filled with laughter, but there was an actual problem,

"When do I tell him?" She stared at Evie, confused and nervous.

"Not now. Spend a lot of time with him, and try to make him fall in love, just in case. This time, without a magic cookie. Though me and Jay bet it will be Carlos who will confess first. "  
They laugh again.

They hear a knock at the door. "Mal? Evie? Are you guys here?" a voice asked from the other side of the door. It was Carlos.

"Well, gotta go!"

"Good luck, Mal." Evie winked at her and unlocked the door. She left and Carlos entered after her.

"Hey Mal! Seems you found Evie." Carlos spoke.

"Yeah. We talked about stuff. Remember when we saved Ben from Uma? I kinda regret it now.'' I say laughing. Carlos laughed with her and agreed.

''I also kinda regret inviting Jane.'' he said a bit sad. Mal hugged him tight.

Mal smiled deeply as an idea popped into my head. ''Wanna play truth or dare?'' She asked him after breaking the hug. ''Yeah, sure!'' he replied.

''Okay. Truth or dare Carlos?'' Mal look at him curious. ''Uh, Truth. Don't want to start too dangerous.''

He waited for Mal to think for question.

''Is it true you consider me your best friend?'' She asked awkwardly.

''Yes! You're my best friend, Mal!'' Carlos answered filled with joy. Mal blushed a bit and so did he as they laughed together again.

''My turn. Truth or dare?''

''Y'know what, fine, dare. It won't hurt.'' she says.

Carlos smirks and immediately think of something that he knows he will love, and who knows, maybe she will too.

''Kiss me.''

He caught her off guard because she raised her eyebrows suprised.''W-what?'' she stuttered.

''I dare you to kiss me, Mal.'' He said, once again, this time more clear.

He was even more suprised when she nodded. Mal got closer to his face and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back enjoying the moment. Her lips were so soft and still tasted like strawberries. He felt the butterflies flutter.

Then, all of a sudden the door opened.

''Hey Mal I brought some more strawberries i found-" she looked at them and shouted, "OH MY GODDDD!'' Evie screamed out of excitement. The two of them broke the kiss as fast as possible and looked at her, not knowing what to do, except just stare.

''IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR-'' Carlos said moving Mal's arms and then looked down at the floor.

"It looks like you were kissing her. Whatever. We're talking about this later though, Mal. Anyways, Jay and I found some more strawberries and we thought you'd want them." Evie said, handing Mal a little box full with strawberries.

Mal looked at them confused. "Where did all of these strawberries come from?" she asked, taking the box then placing it on the table.

"Well, if we have to say the truth, Ben gave them to us, as an apology, he told us. We didn't want to tell you because, uh, Carlos..." Jay said, trailing off.

Carlos was shocked and angry. He told him to stay away! Ugh!

"I told that little cheater to-" He cut myself off, realizing Mal was here.

"To what, Carlos?" She looked at me worried.

He sighed, knowing he has to tell her. There's no reason to keep it as a secret anymore.

"I told him to stay away and if he goes near you, I will be there." He blushed and looked at his shoes. ''I wanted to protect you.''

Mal was amazed at this point. ''Thank you." She hugged him and the butterflies were going crazy as he blushed a dark red.

He's the happiest person alive on this planet right now since he's lucky to have Mal by his side. He completely adores her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Mal had to go to school. It was a Monday, and she wasn't happy about it at all.

She put on a grumpy face and walked into the school. It was...empty? Seeing that, she ran as fast as she could to her first class, thinking she's late. Every step was echoing in the hall, loudly. Mal opened the door, only to see nothing. There was no one. She did the same to every class, and finds out, the whole school was actually empty.

_Great. Now why am I here again? _ she asked herself before some unknown steps are slowly getting louder and louder.

Audrey and Jane were approaching Mal, with a smirk on their faces.

''Hey hey, sweetie! Feels good to cheat on a king, huh?'' Audrey said.

''What are you talking about?!'' Mal was confused, knowing that this wouldn't end well. Audrey cheated on Chad with Ben who looked like he cheated on Mal. Jane...she didn't know what Jane did or if Carlos just broke up with her because he wasn't into the relationship anymore. She would have to ask him.

''Aww, don't have to make us think you're innocent, Mal. We all know you cheated on Ben with Carlos.'' said Audrey with a confident look on her face.

''Have you gone crazy? Me and Carlos aren't even together!" Mal raised her voice, agitated of what Audrey accused her of.

''Hmph. As if. Prove it.'' Audrey said.

Mal's phone, which she barely even knew how to manage it, ringed exactly on time. It was Carlos.

"Your boyfriend is calling you, ha. Obviously because he has a heart after his name! There's proof you guys are together!" Audrey exclaimed.

Mal rolled her eyes, tired of explaining. She answered the phone.

"Hey Carlos, what do you need? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

"Mal! Where did you go?! We've been looking for you all morning! You dissapeared all of a sudden!"

"Uh, i thought we had school, then found out it was empty. I can't really talk, i have to-"

"Haha! Look at her! She's so lame. Let's not forget she's from the isle, we could never trust someone like her." Jane and Audrey said, speaking loudly, so Carlos could hear.

"Mal, what was that? Are they making fun of you? Who is there?"

"Ugh! Look Carlos, I really gotta go. I can't take it anymore. " Mal said, fuming with anger.

"Wait, Mal, I'm comin-" He tried to say but Mal hanged up, ready to kill these girls.

She put the phone in her pocket and looked at Jane then at Audrey.

"What you gonna do now, princess? "

That was the last straw. Her eyes turned green, but she couldn't fight back. She wasn't in the mood and didn't even feel like dealing with this.

Her eyes turned back to normal, and she stood her ground.

"You can have Ben, Audrey. I don't care anymore. At least I'm good enough to get a boyfriend. You're nothing but a snake."

Then guess who burst through the door. Carlos. The girls cursed under their breath, without knowing what to do, they just sat there and looked at Mal, who glares at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlos screamed worried, running to Mal who's eyes were glowing green.

"What did you do her?! Oh my god, come on Mal. Let's get you out of here."

Carlos walked with her out of the school, to where Jay and Evie were.

"I'm here now." Carlos said, looking at her while she just stared off into the distance angrily.

They finally arrived to Mal's room. Evie and Jay asked what happened, but Carlos ignored them and put Mal carefully on her bed, not looking at anyone.

"Mal, look at me. Please.'' Evie said calm. She didn't dare glance at them because she was thinking about all the ways she could get back at Audrey. They all sat on the bed right beside her and sighed.

An hour passed, and they were still sitting there. Except Evie who was making a dress just for Mal. It seemed like Mal was... asleep?

''Uh...what do we do now? Is she asleep or something?'' said Jay looking at the purple hair that was covering her face. Carlos poked her shoulder a few times, to see if she really was sleeping.

''Mal? Are you awake? Helloo?'' He said with his eyebrows raised.

''For god's sake, I'M AWAKE!'' Mal screamed annoyed and turned her back at Carlos. Careless, she closed her eyes again, ignoring everything.

Carlos frowned and said, ''Mal, if you aren't ever gonna tell us what happened, then how are we supposed to even help you? I know something happened, since I found you basically killing Audrey with your eyes."

Evie and Jay gasped.

''Carlos, I don't think you-" Evie began to say, but was interrupted by the door slamming shut.

Jay clapped. ''Good job, screaming at a girl who just killed someone in her mind."

Carlos groaned and put his head into his hands.

''I'm so stupid. ''


	5. Chapter 5

Mal ran to the fountain, still angry. Anyone and everyone who was outside knew to stay out her way.

_I know he probably hates me ignoring him. What else could I do?! I never __do this. Is __it bad if i do it once or twice?! I just need to let my feelings out one way or another. I was too worried about his reaction to tell him that I was basically hurting them with my mind, just because they 'made fun' of me. How childish of me!_

Mal sat down and admired the sky. She began thinking of the past. _Have I always liked Carlos? Then how did I have feelings for Ben? Probably because Ben wanted us t__o be here __and I found him interesting. Maybe I was just in love with the idea of having a boyfriend and not Ben himself. Oh well. I'm sick of this anyways. _

She sat on the edge of the fountain, and glanced at the pouring water that was sparkling in the sunlight, lost in her own thoughts. Then suddenly, she hears a familiar voice that brings her to reality.

''Mal! Where are you? Mal, come on!''

_Shoot. I'm so not in the mood to deal with this, especially when I'm still furious. _

Mal was just staring at the horizon when Carlos approached her and grabbed her by the wrist. She immediately pulled her arm and gave him an annoyed look. The girl realized that even if she ran, he would follow her, so there was no point in even trying anymore.

Hell, he'd probably follow her back to the Isle if she wanted to go back.

''What do you want?'' she asked annoyed. Carlos looked at her and sighed. He quickly took both of her palms and put them in his as he stared into her eyes. She didn't even look at him. She didn't want to communicate or even see the look he had plastered on his face, thinking it was bad. ''Look at me, please.'' He spoke calm. Confused, she looked up at the boy, and to her surprise he wasn't mad or angry.

''I'm sorry for screaming at you. I know you don't want to tell me, but i just wanted to see you be okay and happy. I lost control of what I was trying to say and said something else completely different. Please, please, forgive me?'' Carlos pleaded her with sadness in his eyes.

''You don't think I'm crazy?" Mal stuttered.

Carlos raised his eyebrows and then frowned. ''Why in the world would I think that?! Because you didn't talk to any of us? Everyone does that! It's how we protect ourselves. We push others away. I would never think that about you." he exclaimed. Mal blushed at the words he just said to her. If you knew her, she never blushed before. If anyone on the Isle knew, they would be in shock for days.

''Let's go back now. It's getting dark.'' he said looking at the sky. She nodded and followed him while still holding one of his hands. She blushed even more at the sight of that, making her cheeks red.

Carlos secretly peeked at her face from behind and quietly laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

After they walked back to her room she laid down on the bed and started looking at the ceiling.

''So are you guys good now, or do we have to take care of this?" Evie said as she pointed to her and Jay. Carlos laughed at them and nodded happy. ''Then why's Mal still kinda...weird?" Jay asked, glancing over at Mal who was daydreaming or something.

Evie sat up from her seat and snapped her fingers in front of Mal's eyes.

''Huh? What's wrong?'' Mal said and stood up beside Carlos. Evie laughed, knowing what she was daydreaming about, then shoot her a wink.

"Err.. what was that?" The boys asked at the same time. Mal blushed and laughed it off.

Evie noticed that the sky was no longer a light blue. It was a black with little stars here and there. She gasped and checked the time. "10 PM?! It's really late!" she said surprised and grabbed her stuff. "See you guys tommorow! Gotta get that beauty sleep. Oh, and Mal, 3 PM, my room." Mal nodded and waved goodbye.

"Shouldn't you guys go sleep aswell? It's really late." Mal asked Carlos and Jay.

"Um, yeah. Totally forgot. Haha." Carlos said smiling sheepishly. His reaction made Mal giggle as she stared at him for a couple of seconds. ''C'mon Carlos. Let's go.'' Jay said and opened the door, waiting for him.

Carlos followed and before closing the door behind him, he glanced at Mal.

''See ya tommorow, I guess.'' He said while grinning, and closed the door, leaving Mal to her thoughts. She loves how caring Carlos is and he's also protective. He's accepted her for who she really is, unlike Ben who got mad at her when she used magic.

It's part of who she is and Ben can't ask her to get rid of her magic. He shouldn't ask her to change for him. No one would ask anyone to change for them, unless they want to change for themselves.

_Maybe I dodged a bullet. Carlos was right. "If Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one." He never really loved me, just the idea of someone he can control. I understand that he needs a Queen who can fit the role, but it's not me. I'm from the Isle and learned how to do things differently from everyone at Auradon. _

_It's not my fault I have magic. Whatever. I don't care anymore. At least people know to stay out of my way._

_I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not for anyone. I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent, best friend to Carlos, Evie and Jay. I'm not going to sit around feeling sorry for myself. Ben doesn't deserve anything from me, let alone me as his girlfriend. He can go back to dating Audrey and be miserable with her because I never loved him. _

Mal stood up and got ready to sleep, feeling better about her life.

She's going to take charge of it and won't let anyone take advantage of her again.

**Hey everyone. I have a couple questions for you. **

**Do you like long or short chapters? How long or short? **

**Do you like reading first POV or third? **

**I'm trying to make this story as interesting as possible, but I need to know. **

**Please consider commenting your answers to the questions. **

**I want everyone to enjoy this story as much as possible, but it's difficult when idk what POV your prefer reading or if you like long or short chapter.**

**If you have any ideas that could make this story more interesting/you wanna see, or if you want to see when I'll update next, then message/Follow me on Instagram at ****CameronBoyce4ever19**


	7. Chapter 7

Mal woke up the next morning and decided to find her friends, so they could hangout for the day. She got ready and was just about to leave when Evie came in the room.

"Mal, you have to find out what really happened."

"I don't want to even look at them together because I don't care. I've moved on."

"I believe that, but you still need to find out what actually happened."

"I hate it when you're right." Mal muttered and left the room with Evie behind her.

She found Audrey outside talking to Jane, when she turned to walk away. Evie stopped her.

"Just the two girls we were looking for." Mal said, as they turned to her.

"What do you want?" Audrey asked, impatient.

"What exactly happened with you and Ben, Audrey?" Mal asked, wondering what happened with Jane and Carlos as well, but knew that one of them would tell her if they want because she wasn't going to force them to if they didn't feel like it.

"Why would we tell you?" Audrey asked.

"I'm actually surprised you aren't asking about myself and Carlos." Jane said, shocked.

"Normally, I would but he didn't say much and I respect him. I'm not going to ask you two what happened because it's between you. If either of you want to tell me that's fine, but I am worried about Carlos because he's been acting a little strange."

"Besides," Mal turned toward Audrey. "I know how you are." She glared at the princess knowing that she was up to something, but didn't glare at Jane because-unlike Audrey-Jane is nice.

"Ben and I kissed." Mal didn't react because she saw it and knew the mean girl was telling the truth for once.

She looked at Jane. "Carlos and I broke up because I noticed that he's in love with someone else and he sort of admitted it."

That surprised Mal and Evie a little bit.

"Did he say who he was in love with?" Mal asked as Jane shook her head. "No, but I think I have a pretty good idea who the girl is."

Mal raises an eyebrow at this and crossed her arms. Jane didn't say anything, but continued looking at Mal.

Evie already knew and even told Mal, but the girl didn't want to believe her. She thought that if Mal heard it from a second source-reliable that is-then she would believe it.

"Ok. Thanks." Mal turned and walked away, but saw Ben. "Mal?" Ben said, but she ignored him. Evie noticed and said, "let's go hangout with the boys. I bet they are looking for us."

"Mal, wait." Ben said, stopping in front of Mal and Evie. "I don't care what you have to say. I've moved on, deserve better and can do better than you. Why don't you go back out with the plastic and useless ex girlfriend you were with before you met me. At least you never accused her of cheating."

Audrey glared at Mal, who glared back. Her eyes glowing green, causing Audrey to look away and Jane to be uncomfortable.

They walked back to the dorms and went to see Carlos and Jay. "Hey." The girls said, walking in. Immediately, Mal's bad mood turned into a good one when she looked at Carlos, which Evie noticed.

The girls were watching them play the video games on the tv. Evie rolled her eyes and smiled, while Mal looked like she was thinking about something, or someone, but knew she wasn't going to admit it.

Mal got a text on her phone and read it. "M, are you okay?" Evie said, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She put her phone up and watched the boys.

After while, they got tired and Jay went to get some food with Evie, leaving Carlos and Mal alone.

Mal looked at Carlos and asked, "I talked to Jane and Audrey earlier."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Did they hurt you?" Carlos asked, a little angry.

"No. I'm fine. I just asked what really happened between Audrey and Ben. Shockingly, Audrey told me the truth and that was it." Mal didn't want to ask Jane or Carlos what happened out of respect for him, so she decided to not mention that Jane told him what happened because she was sure he would say something when he's ready to. **(1) **

She noticed his expression was blank. "As long as they didn't hurt you." Mal smiled at him.

**(1): I changed it, so Mal never asked Carlos or Jane what happened, but Carlos did say that they broke up without explaining further. Also, Mal doesn't know she likes him...yet, so ignore those parts that contradict it.**

Question: Would you read a Gamer's Guide Cashley fanfic if I wrote one? I've been watching that show lately, because It makes me feel closer to Cameron, so I was just wondering if you would read it if I wrote one.

**I don't have any ideas for this story, so if you have some really awesome ideas to keep this story interesting, then please let me know. Message me or something and I will see you next time. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm a little skeptical though." She said, as Carlos raised an eyebrow. "I think she knows more than what she's saying."

Carlos nodded, agreeing with her. "You sure you want to find out?"

"Carlos, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"I worry because you are my best friend." Mal smiled, as Carlos went to check on Dude.

While she was alone, Mal made a couple of truth gummies, just in case. She knew that Audrey and Carlos know more than they are letting on.

She put them away as he came back in. "Wanna hangout with the others?" Mal nodded to his question.

They left to find Evie and Jay, who were in Jay and Carlos' dorm talking. "We have to do this. I know it seems weird, but it's true. You've seen it for yourself, Jay."

"I agree. To be honest, They would be better together."

Carlos looked at Mal, who just knocked. They ignored what their friends were talking about.

"What's up, guys?" Mal said, looking from Evie to Jay.

"Not much." Evie said, who seemed to be searching for some indication that Mal likes Carlos as the purple haired daughter of Maleficent and son of Cruella De Vil looked at each other before turning back to the princess after a second.

Mal scoffed. "Yeah, right. Anyways, we were just wondering if you wanted to hangout."

They nodded as Dude got down from the bed and went up to Mal. "Can u give me some bacon." He said, wagging his tail.

"How can you still talk?" Mal asked, confused, tilting her head.

"I don't know, but I want some bacon or something." Mal laughed at Carlos' dog.

"I'll get some for you, Dude." She petted him.

"Okay. I'm just gonna say this and I need you to listen, Mal." Dude said, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just deal with it. The sooner you do, you less you have to worry."

"What are you talking about?" Mal asked, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said, "Just tell him the truth. It's not that difficult."

"Ok. I'm lost now."

"Oh my god. Mal, you're seriously going to act like you don't know. Evie, Jay and I see it. The only person who doesn't is Carlos and even though you know it, you won't admit it."

"Dude," Mal said, glaring at him, but the dog wasn't scared since she's not Cruella.

"What? I'm just telling you and Carlos what Evie and Jay already know."

"What would that be?" Dude got back up on the bed, so he could look at Mal better.

He smiled. "Do you really want me to say it?"

"No," Mal said. "because it's not true." She turned to leave, muttering, "I'm arguing with a dog. Geez. My life is weird."

Dude smiled at how Carlos looked at Mal before he said, "You can't hide from it forever, Mal and you know it."

"Whatever." She said, under her breath.

"You like Carlos as more than a friend." Dude's statement made Carlos shocked and Mal slamming the door behind her. She ran to the enchanted lake.

Carlos just stared at Dude before he shook his head and looked at his two best friends in the room.

Evie and Jay nodded, confirming it.

**What do you think will happen next? Is there anything you want to see in future chapters? Please message me if you have ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You are the best. **

**Warning; the ending of this chapter might make you tear up. **

Mal was at the enchanted lake, just thinking about what Dude said. She didn't think he knew about her supposed feelings for Carlos. Maybe she was too obvious, or maybe because Dude isn't a regular dog.

Why would Dude tell him? She didn't want him to know before she could figure out if she did like him or not. She was confused about her feelings for Carlos and if he feels the same way.

She didn't want to ruin her friendship with him by telling him how she feels because he means everything to her. If they stopped being friends, then the Core 4 would be divided.

"Mal, are you okay?" She heard a voice behind her, but she didn't move towards him at all because she was worried about his reaction.

"I'm fine." Mal said, after a couple of minutes. He was sitting next to her and she was wondering what he was thinking. Probably what Dude said.

"Is it true about what Dude said?" He asked her, curious because no one reacts like that for no reason.

"No." She lied. "It's not true." He raised an eyebrow and put his hand on her shoulder. He was hurt, but at the same time, he knew she was lying. "Mal," He said, softly, but still enough where she could hear him.

"Hmm." She said, still not looking at him.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked as she nodded.

"I like you, as more than a friend." Her eyes widened, before she turned her head to look at him. His chocolate brown eyes immediately met hers since he was already looking at her.

"Really?" He nodded, smiling.

They were so close to each other, it only took a second before they kissed. It was soft, warm and just amazing. Fireworks went off and soon, they pulled away, but still looked at each other.

"I'm assuming you just said that because you were worried about my reaction." Mal nodded, looking away.

"Hey," He said, putting his hand on the side of her face, so she would look at him. "Mal, it's okay. I've been nervous about telling you the same thing. We are friends and I didn't want to ruin that, but I do want to give us a try." He said, more confident than Mal has ever seen before.

She remembered when they were younger and he was always worried about receiving one of his mother's lectures because in Cruella's eyes, Carlos was a failure-always has been and always would be to her-he was always doing whatever she wanted him to do all the time.

He was never really allowed to have friends because Cruella believed that he was a follower, never had much confidence in him and believed that he was weak, but he was none of that. Because of that, he was always happy whenever he could get away from her, especially when he knew he wouldn't have to see her again shortly after he knew that he and his friends were attending Auradon.

Shortly before he left, Evie, Jay, Mal and Carlos were talking with their parents and when maleficent told the other 3 adults that their children were going Auradon, Cruella said, "they aren't taking my Carlos. I would miss him too much," and because she said it, made Carlos hopeful that she did love him-because he really just wanted his mother to love him like a mother would love her child-but his hope quickly faded when she didn't want him to leave because who would do all the things she demanded him to do if he wasn't there?

Mal knew that his mother would never change-she was villain and her name literally means, "Cruel Devil"-and would never change her perspective on her son. It makes the fearless purple haired daughter of maleficent/unofficial leader of the core 4 angry and sad at the same time. How dare she treat her son so horrible?!

The next time Mal sees his mother, Cruella is going to get it! Big time! She was already planning revenge on the fur-coat-dog-hating woman already. She is going to regret treating Carlos the way she did. The one person besides Maleficent who scared everyone on the Isle on the Isle-except Cruella De Vil cause she's not scared of anyone-was the daughter of the evil fairy.

She was the baddest girl on the Isle and was the Queen before she left and Uma took her place. Mal's eyes were glowing green and smirked at the thought of getting payback on Cruella, but she wouldn't do anything too bad since she wasn't cold hearted enough to kill the woman. She was just protective of her friends, especially Carlos since he went through so much more and had the worst childhood out of the 4 of them.

"Mal, are you okay?" Carlos asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Your eyes are green." He knew that whenever that happened, it was either her mother's control or she was angry about something and since her mother wasn't around, he knew she wasn't happy about something.

"Mal, calm down. Please. Your eyes are glowing." He said, hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Look at me, Mal. Focus. Please." His eyes searched hers and both of his hands were now on either side of her face. "Mal," He said softly, concentrating on getting her eyes back to normal. "please. Come back to me." He said, as she shook her head and her eyes returned to normal.

"Carlos, what happened?" She asked, confused. "You were trapped in your own thoughts, I guess. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am now." She said, smiled softly. Carlos could tell that there was something in her eyes, but couldn't figure it out because it was gone the next second.

"What were you thinking of that made you get stuck in a trance?"

"Doesn't matter." Carlos still looked worried as Mal smiled a little, but let it go.

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters to me." He smiled at how beautiful she is.

"Thanks for helping me."

"If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here. I promise." She smiled as he got up and reached for her hand. She took it and got up as well. "Let's head back." Mal nodded and they walked towards their dorms.

"Carlos?" Mal asked, looking at him as they continued walking.

"Yeah?"

"Now that we know our feelings for each other are mutual, does that mean we are dating?"

"Well, you never answered me because you zoned out after I told you that I wanted to give us a try." Mal laughed. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, but I am curious and a little anxious." Carlos admitted as Mal laughed a little bit.

"I would love to," Mal said, smiling. "but.." Carlos smiled until he heard that one dreaded word. "Uh-oh. That's never good." He looked away.

Mal looked at him and he couldn't help but look back into her eyes. "I wasn't finished. Can we just take it slow?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Carlos, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything, Mal."

"Did you ever really have feelings for Jane?" He stopped and looked at her, surprised. "I may have had a small crush on her, but that's nothing compared to how I feel about you. I thought you were happy with Ben, so I tried to move on with someone else. I hated the way he tried to change you, but didn't do anything about it because I didn't want you to hate me or get kicked out of Auradon and sent back to the Isle." He said, honestly.

"I never had feelings for Ben. I think I was in love with the idea of romance with little trouble involved, but Ben was controlling towards me and that's why I broke up with him. He wasn't perfect, far from it, but I was the one who ended up dating him just for the heck of it." She scoffed. "Look how that turned out; I went back to the Isle because I wasn't fitting in. I told Ben that I'm not one of the prissy pink princesses and I'm not. You know what he said to me in response?" She asked and crossed her arms. "He said that Auradon isn't the Isle of the lost. I knew that, but I don't need someone to compare my life now to my old one. I don't need someone controlling me into who they want me to be. He didn't want me to use magic, but I need my magic."

Carlos hugged her, protectively. "I'm here for you and I'm not like Ben in terms of controlling or not letting you use magic. Don't worry. Just be yourself." They pulled away a little bit.

"You aren't going to be Queen anymore which means you don't have to wear dresses, give up your Isle look or magic. It's your life and your decisions." Mal smiled, grateful for him.

"Thank you. I can't believe we didn't hang out before when we were on the Isle." Mal said, frowning. She wished they did, but sadly that didn't happen because everyone was scared of her and Cruella made him do whatever she wanted him to.

"Well, that's because if everyone didn't fear Maleficent, then they feared you. I mean, you were the ruler of the Isle and besides, my mother said friends are overrated." Carlos scoffed, rolling his eyes at his mother. "Plus it didn't help when she made me do whatever she wanted." Mal's eyes glowed green again, which Carlos noticed and was worried just like he was before.

"Mal, don't zone out on me again, please. Come back." He said, looking into her eyes. "Focus on me. We need you. All 3 of us." He said as Mal shook her head and looked at him.

"You zoned out again." Mal nodded as they started walking again. When they got into the hallway where their dorms weren't far from each other, they saw Ben, but ignored him.

"Mal?" He asked, as Carlos stood in front of her protectively. She stood slightly beside Carlos, but still behind him, looking at her ex.

"Leave me alone." She said, walking into her room. Carlos glared at him before following her. "What happened? You two completely disappeared and it's been about half an hour." Evie asked, as Jay was playing video games on the girls' tv.

Mal blushed as Evie raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of them, while Carlos looked at his new girlfriend. Jay looked away from his game to look at Mal and Carlos.

"What happened you two?" Jay smirked also looking between Mal and Carlos.

"Let's just say that I have agreed to give our relationship a try."

"Pay up." Evie said to Jay. He did as Mal turned to Jay a little angry.

"What? Please don't tell you bet on us?" Jay nodded and smirked before he noticed Mal's eyes glowing green. She took a couple steps toward him and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared right now. He took a couple steps back until he hit the wall as Mal's eyes were greener than he's ever seen. Carlos slowly walked towards Mal and put his hand on her shoulder and just like that, she stopped zoning out.

She punched Jay, muttering, "I hate you," under her breath before she went back over to Carlos, who wrapped his arm around her, just in case she decided to punch Jay again.

"Calm down, Mal. It's fine. I expected something like this from him." He told her and Mal glared at the son of Jafar, nodded to Carlos, letting him know she heard him.

"Why were you two betting on us?" Carlos asked, as Jay nervously looked at Mal.

"We didn't know how long it would take before you two admitted it. I told Evie it would take a week, knowing how stubborn Mal is," she was about to punch him again, when Carlos held her hand and she looked into his eyes, smiling, before she turned to Jay with a blank expression.

"while Evie said that you two would admit it today." Jay finished, sadly. "So now I lost money thanks to you two." He said, looking between Mal's blank expressions and Carlos who shook his head.

"Never do that again." Mal said, glaring at Jay, who nodded.

"I'm just happy you two admitted it." Evie said as Mal smiled.

"There is something that concerns me though." Carlos said as everyone looked at him. "Mal's eyes have glowed green twice in one day and I'm assuming it happened a 3rd time a couple minutes ago."

"You okay, Mal." Evie asked, turning towards her best friend, who she thinks of as her sister.

"I'm fine, other than the fact that I saw Ben earlier." She said, sitting on her bed with Carlos next to her.

"He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen." Carlos said, as he started to wonder if Audrey or Ben would cause trouble now that Mal is no longer dating the future king.

"I never wanna talk to him again. I'd rather forget that I ever dated him." Mal said, with a blank expression, but Carlos knew that she was angry. He didn't have to look into her eyes to know that.

"Then we will all ignore him." Evie said, hugging Mal. "Yeah. He will pay if he ever goes near you again." Carlos nodded at Jay, agreeing with him.

"We are all here for you and we will stick together. Nothing can or will come between us.  
We won't let it happen." Evie said as Mal smiled at her friends and boyfriend.

"Thank you." Mal said, "Cause we're rotten-" Mal started before the others said, "to the core." Everyone laughed and yelled, "Core Four!" Mal added, "Always." Everyone nodded as they hugged, happy to have each other to lean on when they needed it.

Little did they know, everything would change and they would have a difficult situation coming their way soon.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because I loved writing it. Any guesses about what's going to happen next or what the difficult situation could be?**

**I feel emotional after writing the end of this chapter **😭


	10. Chapter 10

Mal and her friends were hanging out when there was a knock at the door. She got off the bed and opened it. "Mal, can we talk?" Carlos glared at Ben, who ignored it. Mal nodded and shut the door behind them.

"Can we please get back together? I miss you." The Future king of Auradon looked sad. Mal felt bad for him, but she's dating Carlos and there is no way she would ever cheat on him or break up with him to get back together with Ben, especially because her relationship with the future king was toxic when they were dating.

"Nope. What will make you realize that I'm never dating you again?" Mal asked, angrily crossing her arms.

"Mal, I'm sorry about what happened. Please forgive me."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Before he could reply, she walked back in the room and slammed the door in his face. Carlos immediately walked over to the window were she was at and hugged her.

"You okay?" He asked worried, pulling away from the hug, holding her hand in his.

"Yeah. I told him that I would never date him again." She replied, looking at him before looking back out the window.

"I thought he would stay away from us, especially you." Evie replied, worried about Mal.

"That's it. He's gonna get it." Jay said, as Carlos looked over at his best friend, who was about to walk out the door to find the man who is trying to get between him and his girlfriend.

"Jay, stop. If you threaten him or anything then you'll get sent back to the Isle. Is that what you want?" Mal asked, still looking out the window.

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right, but at the same time I don't care. No one messes with my friends without them getting some sense knocked into them." Jay said, angrily. "I'd rather get sent back to the Isle then watch Ben keep on trying to get back together with you." Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Jay, he's not worth it." Mal said, as Jay looked at her in disbelief. "Please don't do anything reckless." He nodded.

"Thanks. We have more important things to worry about than Ben." Everyone else looked confused. "What are we going to do about the sea witch's daughter who disappeared after my fight with her at Cotillion?"

"I don't know."

"We will figure it out, Mal." Carlos said, hugging her. "Don't worry." They pulled away, but he continued standing close to her.

"Thanks, but Uma is out there somewhere and she's still a threat to Auradon." Mal said, worried. "Don't worry, Mal." Carlos said, trying to help her.

"How can I not worry? Auradon is in danger as long as she's out there."

Carlos stood in front of his girlfriend. "Mal, look at me." She did. "We will deal with Uma later." She sighed, but nodded, still worried.

"Fine." She said, still not happy about this. She wanted to make sure another threat never happens again. Even though she won't be Queen anymore and is dating Carlos now, she's still going to make sure everyone is safe.

Her phone signaled a call. "Mal?"

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that someone getting revenge on you. Don't know who, but just thought I should warn you."

"Why are you telling me this? We don't exactly run in the same circles." Mal said as everyone looked up to her.

"You may need to go back to the isle and find out." Mal didn't believe the person was helping her.

"Even if I did, no one would tell me anything. Besides, it's not like I can use magic there and I'm not exactly popular anymore."

"You can't run from the Isle forever. None of you can. Sooner or later you will have to come back and face your past, just like your friends."

"Last time I checked, you hate me, but that's not really surprising, so...what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to warn you. Be careful." The person said before Mal hung up, confused.

"What was that about?" Evie asked, worried. "Someone is getting revenge and they said I have to go back to the Isle." Evie, Jay and Carlos looked at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

** Co-written by Dorothyshoes30 on wattpad**

**Author Note: Trigger warning this chapter does mention child abuse so, please read at your own risk.**  
**-Dorothy**  
**—**  
It has been a few days since Mal got a phone call from Mad Maddy, the Granddaughter of Madam Mim, warning her that she will need to face the past. The two girls used to be good friends growing up but they drifted apart. When Mad Maddy called and warned her that she needs to go back to the Isle because someone still wants revenge on the daughter of Maleficent-even though Mad Maddy didn't know who wants revenge on her old friend-she still overheard someone talk about on the Isle. Mal knew it was Uma, daughter of Ursula, she needed to worry about. It just has to be her because it's the only thing that makes sense. Mal couldn't think of anyone else on the Isle who still wants revenge on her more than Uma all because she made fun of the sea witch's daughter when they were kids by calling her "Shrimpy." Uma has been pissed at Mal ever since the "Shrimpy" incident all because Mal gets everything Uma wanted, like having the opportunity to go to Auradon to have a better life. The daughter of sea witch was super jealous that Mal was invited to go to Auradon when she wasn't. Mal and her friends made a plan when the four of them are going to go back to the Isle to face whoever was after Mal on the Isle.

The plan was that the four of them are going to go back to the Isle to pick the next three VKs that will be invited along with Dizzy who will attend Auradon Prep next fall. It was all Evie's idea to have VK day because she wants them to have the same opportunity she and her friends got. Most people probably think that all the VKs are nothing but trouble like their parents which is not true because some of the them are innocent. Dizzy Tremaine, who is nothing but kind unlike her family, deserves a better life than the one they have on the Isle. Ever since the night Evie told Ben at the Royal Cotillion that she wants to invite more VKs to come to Auradon, she has been working with Ben as his Royal Adviser to make that happen.

Even though Mal wasn't talking to Ben after her horrible breakup with him-Carlos and Jay followed since they both were protective of her-Evie still did because she wants to help Ben invite more VKs to Auradon. Ben calls his first proclamation "The Villain Kids Foreign Exchanged Program." He and Evie decided to only invite three more VKs to come to Auradon along with Dizzy who got invited during the Royal Cotillion last month.

The Core Four has been promoting VK Day ever since Evie suggested her idea to Ben. The blue haired princess already invited Dizzy to come now all the Core Four needs to do is accepted one more girl and two boys to come to join them. Once the Core Four is done with that, they will face whoever is after Mal on the Isle while they are still there.

Carlos and Jay were walking around campus outside between classes. The former was walking Dude with him to his next class who recently became Carlos personal Therapy dog to help him with his anxiety. Jay was walking with them to his class because the youngest member of the group wanted to ask him for some dating advice about what he thinks Carlos should do for his first date with Mal just as Lonnie, the new Captain of the Swords and Shields team, walked by the boys on her way to class and waves to Jay.

"Hi Jay." Lonnie said to Jay causing him to have a big smile on his face when he saw Lonnie.

"Aww you like her." Carlos teasing Jay who was just starring at Mulan's beautiful daughter Lonnie.

Recently, Jay and Lonnie have been getting close ever since she disguise herself as a man so she can try out for Swords and Shields. Carlos noticed how happy Jay was whenever he was around Lonnie. To the youngest member of the core 4 it seems like his best guy friend was slowly falling in love with the Warrior Princess which would explain why he made her Captain for Swords and Shields and asked her to be his date to the Cotillion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay said.

"Come on, Jay just admit it that you have a crush on Lonnie."

"We're just friends Carlos, just drop it. I don't like Lonnie like that."

"Anyways Jay, I need some dating advice since you claim that are an expert on Women. I want to do something romantic for my first date with Mal, but I don't know what to do when I'm broke. I want to do something special for her because she's deserves it with the drama going on lately."

Unlike Evie, Jay and Mal who are all 17 years old, Carlos is only 15. He is not even old enough to get a job in Auradon. Carlos has always been youngest student in his grade for as long as he can remember. When Carlos was in First Grade, he was so smart to the point where his school let him skip two grades and go straight to Third Grade when he was only 6 years old. That's how Carlos met Evie, Jay and Mal when he was put in the same class as them. Carlos didn't become friends with Evie, Jay and Mal right away because his abusive mother wouldn't allow him to have any friends. Cruella told him that "Friends were overrated" because her henchmen Horace and Jasper betrayed her by letting the Dalmatian puppies get away. For years Carlos just kept to himself by doing his schoolwork instead of making friends and obey everything his mother tells him to do. It was either that or get hit. Carlos was so scared of his mother and hated it when she hits him that's why he would obey what his mother tells him to do without question. His life changed forever when a certain Purple hair girl named Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, started befriending him awhile after they met. Mal was nice when she stood up for him after he was getting beat up by Anthony Tremaine, the son of Anastasia and Grandson of Lady Tremaine.

Mal was his first real friend because she she taught him what True Friendship looks like by letting him join her Squad where he became friends with Mal's Childhood Best Friends Evie and Jay. She also taught him what love feels like by being the first person that ever cared about him. Before they became friends Mal and Carlos never interact with each other unless it was for something school related like being partnered up for a school project.

"Here is what I would do if I was you. I would take her on a Magic Carpet ride and sing A Whole New World, to her because it's one of the most romantic Disney songs ever made."

"There's no way I'm doing that because I want to do something different with her."

"I really think you should take her on a Magic Carpet ride it worked for Aladdin when he was broke and he ended up winning the heart of the girl of his dreams. I can talk to the Genie's daughter, Jordan, and ask her if you can borrow her father's magic carpet."

"Remind me again to never asked for advice from you ever again on Women. Maybe you should take your own advice and use it on Lonnie but you're too scared to admit that you have feelings for her."

Ben, who was standing near the boys, overheard the conversation and decided to say something.

"I can give you some money Carlos so you can take Mal out on a romantic date" Ben said.

"Why would I want your help Ben haven't you done enough by cheating on my girlfriend a month ago?" Carlos glared as he turned around facing Ben.

"Carlos, please listen to me. I actually want to help you out because I want Mal to forgive me so, we can become friends again. I never wanted to cheat on Mal no matter how bad things get for us. I would never do that to her."

"Oh, really you want to be friends with her again? I remember a few days ago you told my girlfriend that you wanted to get back together with her. What made you change your mind Ben?"

"At first, I was trying to win Mal back over, but a few days ago I moved on from Mal because I realized she's way more happier being with you than she was with me. That's all I want for Mal is for her to be happy even if it's not with me. Look Carlos, I understand that you are still mad at me, but please forgive me for hurting your girlfriend because I still want to be friends with you two again."

When Carlos first came to Auradon, Ben was his first friend outside of Mal, Evie and Jay. Carlos use to be good friends with Ben at the beginning of the school year even though the latter was dating Mal at the time. Carlos has been secretly in love with the purple haired beauty for many years, but he didn't let it get in the way of him being friends with Ben. When Mal was dating Ben, Carlos tried to move on because Mal seemed happily in love with Ben and Carlos didn't want to ruin that, so he tried to get over Mal by forcing himself to like Jane instead. He really thought he loved Fairy Godmother's daughter and was over Mal, but it turns out he was wrong. The only reason why Carlos thought he loved Jane was because she reminded him of Mal since she was also Half-Fairy due to Fairy Godmother and Maleficent both being Fairies even though Mal's mom is actually a dark an evil one. No matter how hard Carlos tried to move on from Mal, he still had feelings for his Best Friend that he knew that he had no chance with. Never in a million years Carlos would ever think that Mal would ever like him back. It wasn't until Mal and Ben broke up a second time because due to him was cheating on Mal with Princess Audrey is when Carlos started to hate Ben for hurting Mal.

"Why did you cheat on Mal?"

"The truth is it's not my fault I cheated on Mal. It's actually Audrey's fault because she wanted me to get back together with her to get revenge on Mal, so she put me under a Love Spell to make me fall in love with her by using this Spell Book that she somehow got that I found in her dorm room." Ben said.

"That doesn't make any sense. How did Audrey put a Love Spell on you when she doesn't have any magic powers?" Carlos said.

"Honestly, I have no idea how she put a Love Spell on me, but all I know is that Audrey has a Spell Book in her dorm room that she used to put a spell on me. Please believe me Carlos, I don't like Mal anymore the only reason why I want to help you is to get Mal to forgive me because I just want to be friends with her again." He was being honest.

"I don't believe you Ben, because I know for a fact that you still like my girlfriend and you are trying to win her back. Trust me, no matter how hard you try you will never win Mal back ever again because she loves me. I was there for her when she was having relationship troubles with you even though she wanted to be left alone. I have always been there for Mal since the day we became friends four years ago." Carlos looked at him.

"I know this might be hard to believe, but Ben is telling you the truth" Dude said to his owner.

Carlos knew that his furry Best Friend was telling him the truth because he read in a book about how Dogs are super smart and can tell if someone is telling the truth or not. Dude the Dog, for whatever reason, can still talk and tells the truth all the time because he accidentally ate the Truth Gummy that was supposed to be for Carlos. Maybe it's good thing that Dude can still talk because if it wasn't for him who knows if Mal and Carlos would even be dating. As much as Carlos hate to admit it, he believes his talking furry Best Friend was right about Ben telling the truth. Maybe it's time that Carlos forgives Ben for what he did to Mal when he was supposedly under a Love Spell that Audrey put on him.

"I forgive you now Ben that you didn't mean to hurt Mal. The only problem is my girlfriend is going to have a hard time forgiving you, but I will try to help you out by talking to her for you if you help me plan the perfect date for us."

"Deal. I know a good restaurant that I never took Mal to on any our dates that she will love."

"What's it called?" Carlos asked.

"It's called "The Briar Rose" and it's in Auroria the Kingdom Mal's mother is from. Mal would love this place because they have Chocolate-covered Strawberries"

"That sounds like a perfect place to take Mal on our first date. Thank you for the suggestion Ben"

"There is one problem Auroria is the same Kingdom that Audrey is from and her family happened to rule that Kingdom. I know Audrey pretty well and I know that sometimes during the school year on the weekends she often like to visit her family in Auroria because her homeland happens to be close to Auradon Prep."

"Oh, that's just so great because Audrey is the last person Mal would like to run into out in public"

"I know but, I got an idea what we can do to fix the problem. I can distract Audrey, so she doesn't leave campus while you take Mal to Auroria for your very first date with your girlfriend."

"Okay you work on trying to distract Audrey for tonight while I go ask Mal, if she's free to go on a date with me tonight."

"Okay Carlos good luck I can meet you in your dorm to help you make plans to have a romantic date with Mal."

"Okay thanks Ben. I will see you later."

"Goodbye Carlos." Ben said before the white haired boy ran off to go talk to his Girlfriend who was talking to Evie by her locker.

"Hey Mal."

"Hey Carlos."

"So, are you free on this lovely Friday night because I would love to go on a date with you. "

"Yes, I would love to." She smiled.

"I'll stop by your dorm at 7 tonight to pick you up for our date. "

"Okay, I will see you later Carlos." Mal said.

The white and Black haired boy went over to talk to Jay who was grabbing stuff out of his locker for his next class. The Core Four lockers happen to all be near each other. The reason why Carlos wanted to talk to Jay is because he wants his Best Friend to admit that he has feelings for Lonnie.

"Come on Jay just admit that you like Lonnie because I know you do." He smirked.

"I don't like her. Quit asking me." Jay rolled his eyes.

"I knew it that you do have a crush on Lonnie, but you're to scared to admit it. I have always liked the idea of you and Lonnie together because I think you two would make such a cute couple."

"Evie, I'm not that stubborn when it comes to admitting my feelings." Mal told her best friend.

"You are, Mal. I hate to break it to you that you're super stubborn admitting how you feel like for example it took you forever to admit that you like Carlos. Anyways Jay, if you like her, I think you should ask her out. I can set you guys up on a date because I love being a matchmaker for my friends." Evie said.

"Look Jay, I don't care who you date here at Auradon Prep just as long it's not the Queen of Mean." Mal said.

"Who's the Queen of Mean?" Jay asked.

"I can't believe that you don't know who "The Queen of Mean" is when it is pretty obvious that I am talking about Audrey the girl that hates me so much. It's a nickname I came up with for her because she acts like a Drama Queen who is always starting drama about me." Mal said.

Then out of the middle of nowhere Audrey who happens to be walking by Mal on her way to class. Ever since Audrey came back to Auradon Prep a month ago the following Monday after the Royal Cotillion she has change a lot. Shortly after the Coronation back in late September, Audrey left Auradon Prep to go on a Spa Vacation with her mother's three Fairy Godmothers Flora, Fauna and Merryweather because she needed to get away from all the drama at school. It cleared her mind from the bad breakup with Ben when he declared that he's in love with Mal in front of the whole school at the Tourney Game. Audrey was heartbroken when it happened since he did it in front of her when they were still together.

Ben didn't even properly breakup with her instead he admitted that he loves Mal in front of the whole school. The Princess was super mad at Mal for stealing her boyfriend when she was still with him. She didn't understand why Ben choose a Bad girl over her. What does she have that Audrey doesn't have? So she decided if Ben loves bad girls now then she's going to dress like one to win him back. When Audrey called Chad due to a flat tire while she was on her way to the Royal Cotillion which she ended up missing on their way back to Auradon Prep, she went to the Spa for a new look the next day. Audrey decided to dye her hair Blonde to look more like her mother then she got Light Blue and Pink highlights in her hair. Audrey even changed the way she dressed with a new edgy rebellious look that makes her look like a VK (Villain Kid). When Audrey came back to school that following Monday for the first time in 6 months everyone was surprised with Audrey's new look. She went from dressing up like a Princess to a more rebellious look within 6 months.

"Well, well look who it's Mal Faery or should I say, "Mal the Devil Faery?" I'm surprised that you don't have Devil horns like your mother because after all you're an Evil Fairy just like her." Audrey looked at Mal.

"Let me guess you didn't get enough beauty sleep last night and that is why you're so, salty this morning. I always thought growing up that Sleeping Beauty's daughter takes a lot of long naps just like her mother." Mal said sarcastically to Audrey.

"For your information Mal, my mother was asleep for a very long time all because your mother put on a Sleeping Curse on her. Which I would be happy to put the Sleeping Curse on you if you don't stop calling me the "Queen of Mean." I'm so sick of you Mal for ruining my life."

Then Mal's eyes started to glow green which only happens whenever someone makes her mad. Mal has an anxiety attack whenever someone makes her really mad. Sometimes Mal turns into a Dragon if gets bad enough which would make things worse. Carlos noticed that his girlfriend is about ready to have one after that comment. He hates seeing her upset because it is not pretty when she is just because someone hurts Mal's feelings, so Carlos tries to calm her down before something bad happens.

"It's okay Mal just don't let her get to you." Carlos said.

She starts to calm down when she looks at her boyfriend since there's something about Carlos that tends to make him the only person that can calm her down. Maybe it was because he knows what it's like to have anxiety. He grabbed her hand, leading her away from Audrey and toward their next class.

Later that day after school Ben went over to Carlos and Jay's dorm room to help make plans for his date with Mal. Ever since Ben and Mal broke up Carlos couldn't help, but wonder why did Ben accuse Mal for cheating on him when she would never do that? He wanted to ask Mal about it but, he didn't want to bring it up unless she wanted to talk about it.

"Ben, why did you accuse Mal that she was cheating on you when it's not true?" Carlos asked.

"The truth is the reason why I thought Mal was cheating on me is because I saw you in bed with her. Over a month ago I had a bad fight with Mal on our date. I felt bad for yelling at her so, I wanted to make it up to her by buying her Red Roses. So, I stop by her room to tell her I am sorry and to give her the flowers. When I stop by her room, I saw you in bed with her, so I just assumed that Mal was seeing you behind my back. After I left, Audrey managed to put a Love Spell on me to make me fall in love with her again. The next morning she kissed me in front of Mal who was so mad about it. I told her that I did it because I saw her with you, and she told me that it is not what it looks like. I didn't believe her when she said that it never happened." He replied.

"It's not what it looks like. The truth is I still get nightmares about my mother and for some reason Mal is the only person that can calm me down. She is next to me whenever I have a nightmare, but not the way you thought."

"Now, I feel bad for accusing her for cheating on me when she never did."

Even though Carlos hates to admit it that he still has nightmares about his mother. It's like he can hear her voice in his head as if she's really there yelling at him to do his chores. When Carlos first came to Auradon he had nightmares about his mother all the time because he is super scared whenever she yells at him for not fluffing her fur coats the correct way. Carlos never had a good relationship with his mother who abused him all his life. Cruella treats her son like he's the Dalmatian puppy that she always wanted to kill, so she can use their fur to make fur coats.

When her son was born on New Year's Day in 2001, she thought he look like a human version of a Dalmatian because he has a bunch of freckles all over his face just like how Dalmatians have black spots. Not many people know that Cruella was abusive to her own son because it not something that Carlos likes to talk about.

The only people that know about his horrible childhood are the rest of the core four. The first person to know about how Carlos was abused by his mother his whole life was the leader of the group. One time, he was having a bad night and didn't feel safe at home, so he ran to Mal's house to get away from the abuse. He asked her if he could spend the night at her house because he doesn't feel safe at home. She was nice enough to let him spend the night in her bedroom. In the middle of the night, he woke up screaming because of they wouldn't stop. He woke her up and felt around her for her hand since they were sleeping next to each other in her bed.

She tried her best to help calm him down by letting him know that she will always be there to comfort him whenever he needed a should to cry on. Ever since whenever Carlos had a nightmare, he would run in Mal's arms where he felt safe falling asleep..

There was something about Mal that made him feel safe maybe it was because Mal understand Carlos in a way that Evie and Jay would never understand. Both Mal and Carlos have been dealing with anxiety ever since they were a child.

After school, Evie was helping Mal get ready for her first date with Carlos tonight by helping her put on her Purple dress that the blue haired princess made for her. Ever since Mal started dating Carlos last Monday for the past four days Evie has been working on designing the perfect outfit for her best friend/adopted sister to wear on her first date with him. When it comes to Evie designing outfits for Mal normally she uses her signature colors which is Purple, Pink and Green, but this time Evie wanted to do something different. Evie decided to make an outfit for Mal using a combination of both her and Carlos favorite colors. Evie made Mal a Purple dress which is Mal's favorite color with spaghetti straps along with a Red Cardigan to go with her dress.

"I broke up with Doug today." Evie said to Mal when she was putting on makeup on Mal for her first date with Carlos.

"Wait what? Why?" Mal asked.

"It just wasn't working out because we were just not meant to be together. We were just better off as just friends." Evie replied.

"I'm sorry Evie."

"It's okay Mal, we both decided we were better off as just friends." Evie said.

When Evie was finished with her best friend's makeup, Mal went over to sit down on her bed to put the Red high heels that Evie gave her to wear with her outfit. There was a knock at the door and Evie went to open it.

"Hey Mal, your husband is here." Evie said to Mal referring to Carlos who came over to the girls' dorm to pick Mal up for their first date.

"He's not my husband Evie, you need to calm down. We literally just started dating." Mal smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not yet but, he will be your Future Husband in a few years from now. I just can't wait for the day I get to see two of my Best Friends get married and have their own Happily Ever After." The blue haired princess replied.

Mal walked over to her boyfriend who was wearing a Black suit with a Red tie on.

"Princess you look beautiful tonight." Carlos said.

"Carlos there is no need to call me "Princess" anymore because I'm no longer with Ben anymore" Mal said.

"That doesn't mean you can't be my Princess because to me, you are in my fairytale. Look Mal, I know that I'm not a Prince but, I still want to treat you like as if you are royalty because to me you're amazing and deserve happiness. I just hope I can be your Prince Charming in your fairytale because I love you Mal and I want to be a part of your happy ending if you just let me." Carlos said.

"Carlos you're already apart of my happy ending." Mal said to Carlos with a huge smile on her face before she leaned in and kiss him on the cheek.

"Are you ready for our first date?" Carlos asked Mal.

"Yes, I'm ready where exactly are you taking me to for our very first date?"

"It's a surprise Mal. I'm taking you somewhere that you never been before."

He grabbed Mal's hand and took her outside by the front entrance of Auradon Prep where a Black limo was parked in front of the school. The Limo driver was waiting outside the school to pick up the young couple to take them on their very first date. Mal and Carlos climbed in the backseat of the limo. The former sat on the far-left side while the latter sat down next to her. The limo driver started driving outside of Auradon City, the Capital city of the United States of Auradon, to a nearby kingdom called "Auroria." When the limo finally arrived, both Mal and Carlos climbed out before the limo driver drove off to a nearby parking lot to park.

"Where are we at Carlos?" Mal asked

"We are in Auroria the same kingdom where your mother is from. I hope you don't mind me taking you here for our very first date. I can take you somewhere else if you don't want to be here." He replied.

"It's perfect Carlos. I've actually always wanted to visit the kingdom where my mother grew up." Mal said.

He smiled and walked her over to this fancy restaurant that Ben made reservations for because the restaurant is normally booked due to it being so popular. Ben was able to make reservations last minute due to him being royal and getting special treatments because of it. Dinner was nice they sat there talking about life.

"Carlos, I love you and I really mean it. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that I love you. I don't care if you are a Prince or not because I fell in love with the real you. I never felt this way about anyone because before I found myself falling in love with my Best Friend even though I didn't know what love is supposed to feel like. I thought I knew what it was when I was with Ben but, then I learned that I was just in love with the idea of me with him instead of Ben himself. Falling in love with you is different in a good way because I know what love is supposed to feel like. Thank you, Carlos. " Mal said.

He was shocked to hear his girlfriend admit that she loves him on their very first date because Mal is not the type of person that likes to talk about her feelings.

"That makes two of us because you taught me what it feels like to feel loved by someone by wanting to be my friend back when I was like a scared puppy." Carlos said before he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"So, Carlos when did you realized that you have feelings for me?"

"Do you remember when we were in 7th grade when you stood up for me because I was getting bullied?"

"Yeah how could I not forget that day because that was the day, we became friends."

"That was the moment I fell in love with you. Mal. I have been in love with you since the moment I saw how brave you are when you stood up for me."

"What about you?"

"There is not a specific moment that made me realized that I'm in love with you. I guess you can say I started realizing that I have feelings for you shortly after Ben cheated on me with Audrey when you were trying to make sure I was okay. That is when I realized that you were always there for me since the day I became friends with you even when I'm a mess you never left my side. That is when I realized that I have feelings for my Best Friend at first, I tried to push my feelings aside because I thought you were still with Jane and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

After dinner Carlos took Mal to The Briar Rose which is where they waited in line for five minutes to order their food. The restaurant looked like a small coffee shop with a couple tables and chairs that was run by a bunch of fairies. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather founded the restaurant when King Adam/Beast was elected as King for all of Auradon over 20 years ago. The three Good Fairies named the restaurant after their Goddaughter Queen Aurora who they legally change her name to "Briar Rose" so, Maleficent wouldn't find her.

"How did you find this place Carlos?" Mal asked her boyfriend.

"I heard about this place because someone told me how this place has Chocolate-Covered Strawberries. When I heard that I just thought that this would be the perfect place to take you on a date."

Both of them ordered a Milkshake. Mal order a Strawberry Milkshake and Carlos order a Chocolate one before they ordered a plate of Chocolate-covered Strawberries to share. Carlos paid for everything with the money that Ben gave him to take Mal out on a nice date. They both sat down at a table for two people that is right by a window. Carlos sat on the left side right across from Mal who was facing near the front door. Every table in The Briar Rose had a vase in the center of the table of beautiful Roses in different colors like Red, Pink, Purple and Blue. The table that Mal and Carlos happened to be sitting at had Purple and Red Roses which is ironic because Mal's favorite color is Purple and while the latter's is Red.

"So, you did all this for me?" Mal asked.

"Mal there's something that I need to tell you. Please, don't get mad at me. Mal, you are not only my Girlfriend, but you're also my Best Friend and I never want to hide anything from you. I always want to be honest with you. The truth is, I didn't have any money to take you out somewhere nice for our first date. I really wanted to make it special because you deserve it with all the drama that has going on lately. I asked Jay for some advice who ended up not being helpful. Ben overheard and offer to give me money to take you somewhere nice for our first date. At first, I didn't trust him that he actually wanted to help me. I just thought he was only pretending to be nice to me so, he can win you back. It wasn't until Dude told me that he knows that Ben is telling the truth because he actually wants to help me out. He was only doing this because he is very sorry that he hurt you and he wants you to forgive him so, you guys can be friends again. He told me that he already moved on when he saw that you are happy with me and he is hoping that you can at least just be friends again."

"So, you're telling me that my ex-boyfriend was helping you out with planning the perfect date for us because he wants to make it up to me for hurting me?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but, he seems like that he feels really bad for hurting you. I think you should go talk to him and work things out with him so, you guys can be friends again."

"I'm not ready to forgive him just yet because I need sometime to think about it. I'm not sure if I will ever forgive him for what he did to me."

"I understand Mal that you are still mad at him. I hope you are not mad at me because I let your ex help me plan the perfect first date for us." Carlos said.

"I'm not mad at you Carlos. I'm actually thankful that you told me the truth. Carlos, I don't care if you couldn't take me anywhere fancy for our first date because you don't have any money. All I wanted to do was spend some time with my best friend who I fell in love with. We could have had our first date in your dorm room playing video games together and I wouldn't even care if you didn't take me to one of those fancy restaurants that Ben used to take me to."

"I know that you wouldn't care where we went for our very first date but, I do. I just wanted to do something really special for you-" Mal leaned in and kissed Carlos on lips to make him him shut up. Once they broke apart, she looked at him.

"Look Pup, I just wished you weren't so hard on yourself because I like you just the way you are. I don't want you to ever feel like you are not good enough for me because you already the perfect Best Friend and Boyfriend to me." He smiled at his beautiful Girlfriend.

After Mal and Carlos were done eating all the Chocolate-covered Strawberries and their Milkshakes they walked back to the Limo to head back to Auradon Prep. When they arrived back to Auradon Prep Carlos walks with Mal back to her dorm room. When they arrive in front of Evie and Mal's dorm room, Mal went over to give her Boyfriend a hug.

"I had fun tonight and it was the best first date I ever been on. Even though this is only the second first date I have been on. Thank you, Carlos, for everything. I think it was very sweet of you."

"Anything for you Princess. I am glad you had fun." Carlos said as they both walk into Evie and Mal's dorm room where they saw Evie and Jay sitting on the floor playing Apples to Apples. When Evie saw that Mal was back from her date with Carlos, she was super excited to see the young couple and went over to give them both a big hug.

"I am so happy to see that two of my Best Friends are finally dating. I have always shipped you two together. So, how was the date?" Evie asked the young couple.

"It was perfect. We both have fun." Mal replied.

"When you two get married, can I be the Maid of Honor in your guys wedding and the Fairy Godmother to your future children?" Evie asked Mal and Carlos.

"If Evie gets to be the Maid of Honor in your guys wedding can I be the Best Man and the Fairy Godfather to your future children?" Jay asked Mal and Carlos.

"Look guys you need to calm down we literally just started dating it's not like we are getting married anytime soon. Look Evie, I promised no matter who I marry that you will be my Maid of Honor in my wedding and the Fairy Godmother to my future children."

"Yay! I can't wait for your guys wedding day." Evie smiled.

"Yeah, I agree with Mal we literally just started going out please quit talking about us getting married it's not going to happen anytime soon. Maybe we might get marry in a few years from now but, not right now. Look Jay, no matter what you will be my Best Man in my wedding and the Godfather to my future children because I'm pretty sure that Fairy Godfather is not a real thing." Carlos said.

"I already started making sketches of your future Wedding dress for you and Carlos wedding." Evie said to Mal.

"Evie, you're crazy you need to calm down." Mal said.

"Look it's not my fault that I'm hopeless romantic because I know True Love when I see it." Evie said.

"Anyways I'm getting really tired. I'm going to go to bed." Mal said.

"Yeah, I should get going because I need to go to bed soon. Goodnight Princess." Carlos said to Mal before he kissed his Girlfriend goodbye on the lips then left with Jay to go back to their own dorm.

When the boys left, the girls went right to bed at 10 on a Friday Night.

**Author Note: The Briar Rose is a real restaurant in Auradon located in Auroria according to The Villain Kids Guide For New VKS which is a book Dorothyshoes30 owns. When she read the description of this restaurant it sounded like the perfect place for Mal and Carlos to go on their first date. Down below is the actual description of The Briar Rose from the VKS Guide. "Goodly Point has a famous restaurant called "The Briar Rose". They only serve dessert and all the food and drinks are fit for a Princess: chocolate-covered strawberries, sparkling cider, vanilla custard, and blueberry tarts."**  
**-The Villain Kids Guide For New VKS**


End file.
